Polos opuestos
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Entre tanto rencor Severus Snape y Sirius Black tienen algo que los une: una hija, un amor oculto entre las sombras del pasado.


**Titulo:**Polos opuestos

**Advertencia:**Embarazó masculino.

**Resumen:**Entre tanto rencor Severus Snape y Sirius Black tienen algo que los une: una hija, un amor oculto entre las sombras del pasado.

**Parejas:** Severus/Sirius

**Comentario:**Wuau este fic es viejísimos lo escribí recién para cuando estaba saliendo el quinto libro así que imagínense, esta lejos de ser perfecto pero yo le tengo cariño así que aquí se los comparto. ^^

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen a mi.

**Polos opuestos **

_15 AÑOS ATRAS_

Llovía a cántaros. Dos personas, ambos hombres, atravesaban las montañas a paso apresurado. Uno de los hombres, de cabello negro y ojos azules, tenía un vientre enorme y corría más lento que su compañero. El hombre intentaba apurar a su compañero, pero él no podía hacer más esfuerzo. El ambiente era muy frió y hostil. Y por si fuera poco la lluvia acompañada de una estruendosa tormenta hacía más difícil el viaje. El hombre embarazado cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Suspiró exhausto.

-No puedo más. Estoy muy cansado.

-¡Vamos! Sé que eres fuerte. Sólo tenemos que atravesar esa montaña y estaremos a salvo.

-No lo conseguiré Severus-decía el hombre de ojos azules, y le cayeron dos finas lágrimas por los ojos.

-Lo conseguirás. Aunque no lo creas, la noche está de nuestro lado.-empezó a consolarlo él. Miró el cielo y dijo-Debemos apresurarnos, en una semana será luna menguante, la luna de los vampiros.

-¿Pero y si nos encuentran? Te estoy dando problemas.-se lamento él, ignorando lo que él había dicho-Toda la comunidad mágica me busca. No llegaremos a la otra parte de la montaña si yo sigo andando a este paso.

-No digas eso. ¿Qué ibas a esperar en tu estado? Además, perdimos a los mortífagos de vista hace siglos. Y si te encontrasen no te harían daño. Sólo me buscan a mí.

-Si me lo harían Severus y lo harían por el simple placer de verme muerto. Nos matarían a los tres: a ti a mí y a nuestro hijo.-decía el hombre temeroso, palpándose el vientre con miedo. El hechizo para hacer invisible el embarazo había sido retirado y el vientre se lucía ahora en todo su esplendor.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

Los 2 se abrazaron y siguieron andando hacia más allá de las montañas. Empezó a hacer frío. Los dos hombres iban encogidos, pues sólo llevaban una túnica fina y nada abrigadora. Al cabo de una media hora, cuando ya estaban algo repuestos del frío uno de los dos dijo:

-Todavía no entiendo por qué la Orden no puso medidas de seguridad en tu casa en vez de mandarte a este estúpido lugar.

- El Ministerio no quiere correr más riesgos.- explicaba él. -El hecho de que yo fuera espía de la Orden, puede ser la causa de que nosotros suframos la muerte más cruel que te puedas imaginar, la muerte que se le da a los traidores. Porque aunque nadie sepa que eres tú, todo el mundo sabe que en mi vida, hay alguien que esta por darme un hijo. Sólo James sabía que tú eras esa persona, amor y ahora está muerto y si te atrapan tú estarás muerto por un crimen que me dices que no cometiste y yo te creo.

-Por mi culpa, estas arriesgando la vida, pero maldita sea no puedo ir más rápido.

Murmuró él.

-No es tu culpa amor, yo también puse mucho de mi parte para que nuestro bebe este ahí.

Dijo Severus con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero si El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha decaído ¿Quién iba a querer hacernos daño?

Severus murmuró algo parecido a "Tu lo sabes... los mortífagos " como contestación. Era verdad que Voldemort había perdido fuerzas, pero sus fieles seguidores aún no desistían por su pérdida. En un ataque de ira habían intentado asesinar a Severus, pero con un intento fallido, y ahora lo buscaban por todas partes.

Severus y su compañero estaban en lo alto de la cima, ya quedaba poco para llegar a su destino. Justo entonces, una voz que salía de la penumbra y de la espesura dijo:

-¡Avada Kedavra!- Y un haz de luz verde salió en dirección a Severus.

Este, hábil como siempre, lo esquivó. El hombre de ojos azul oscuro gritó como signo de pánico. Los dos se giraron y vieron a un hombre encapuchado con una varita que señalaba a ambos.

-Ha llegado tu hora traidor. Debes morir. Y tu mujer conti... ¿TÚ? ¡Un maldito amigo de Potter!

Rugió el mortífago al ver quien era "la mujer" de Severus Snape.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién lo dice?- preguntó Severus desafiante.

-El Señor Tenebroso, me premiará por haberme deshecho de ti y de esa escoria.

Severus aprovechó para sacar su varita y apuntar hacia él, lanzandole un hechizo Experlliarmus y lo desarmó.

-Tiene gracia que nombres a una persona que está muerta. O has perdido la cabeza o es que aún no está muerto del todo. Dime imbécil, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Nada. Yo sólo cumplo órdenes. Yo no sé nada.-repitió el mortífago algo nervioso.

-Noto en tu voz cierta inseguridad.

- Severus...-gimió una voz casi inaudible, era su acompañante.

-¡Ahora no!-gritó.-Sé que me estás mintiendo y no saldrás de esta si no me cuentas la verdad. Si aprecias tu vida...

- Severus...-volvió a gemir su pareja.

-...me lo contarás todo o no verás otro amanecer.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-cedió el mortífago sudoroso- Solo sé que el Señor Tenebroso está muy débil, pero no muerto. Tardará en reponerse pero dentro algunos años... revivirá.

-¿Qué? Es im...

-¡ Severus!¡Maldita sea!¡Acabo de romper aguas!

Severus se giró.

-El niño, lo había olvidado.-susurró para sí. Apuntó con la varita al mortífago que ahora le invadía el pánico.

-Dijiste que no me matarías. Era un trato.

-Y yo cumplo mis tratos pero te entregare a las autoridades.

- ¡Severus si lo dejas vivo me delatará y me enviaran a Azkaban en su lugar!

Gritó el hombre en el piso con una mueca de dolor, por culpa de una contracción. Severus pensó en lo que acababa de decir su pareja y alzó la varita firmemente contra el mortífago.

-Teníamos un trato.

-No hay tratos que valgan con seguidores de Voldemort y mi pareja y mi hijo son primero-dijo Severus fríamente.

Su pareja gritó al oír el nombre y Severus se estremeció. Se apresuró a mirarlo. Y vio como su hermoso rostro se contraía a causa de una contracción.

-¡Severus!¡ Severus! ¡Por el amor de Dios, date prisa!-gritaba el hombre mientras se tocaba la barriga. Estaba en el suelo muy sudoroso.

-No te preocupes, Sirius. Relájate en seguida voy.

Severus respiró hondo, no era cruel no le gustaba matar, pero el bienestar de el hombre que amaba y de el hijo de ambos estaba primero. Por ese amor su pareja perdió la confianza aunque no la amistad de sus dos mejores amigos y ese amor ahora lo necesitaba, así que con firmeza levantó la varita y gritó.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Severus le dio la espalda al mortífago caído y corrió hacia su pareja.

-Sirius...

-Severus, nuestro hijo va a nacer.

Gimió Sirius Black asustado.

-Pero amor, aún faltan dos meses para que nazca.

-Ya viene en camino Severus. Tengo miedo.

-Sirius amor, no soy partero, pero si nuestro hijo va a nacer necesito tu ayuda para traerlo al mundo. Primero que nada agárrate a mi cuello y veamos si somos capaces de llegar a esa cabaña ¿Crees que puedas aguantar, amor mío?

Sirius respiro hondo.

-Por ti y nuestro hijo, sí, Severus.

Llegaron a la cabaña luego de unas tres horas aproximadamente, gracias a la fuerza del hombre mitad vampiro que cargaba al futuro padre. Y prácticamente llegaron a tiempo, porque después de 30 minutos de que Sirius pujara. Llegó al mundo el hermoso sonido del llanto de un bebé.

-¡Es una niña Sirius, es una niña!

Gritó Severus contento, pero el otro padre de su hija estaba inconsciente.

-Sirius, resiste amor.

Le pidió Severus desesperado, mientras le tomaba el pulso. Respiró más tranquilo al encontrarlo y comprendió que sólo se había desmayado por el cansancio, aún así se apresuró a limpiar a la bebé y a limpiar a Sirius con un hechizo. Cuando iba a revisar a Sirius y asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada, este abrió los ojos. Severus le puso a la bebé en brazos.

-Es muy pequeñita.

Murmuro Sirius embelesado.

-Sólo tiene 7 meses, es prematura, es lógico que sea así de chiquita.

Le dijo Severus con cariño.

-¿Como le pondremos?

Pregunto Sirius.

-Tu segundo nombre tiene traducción al termino femenino, tú eres Sirius Alejandro, nuestra hija puede llamarse Alejandra.

-No, no quiero que lleve mi nombre. Le pondremos Eileen, como tu madre amor.

Le dijo Sirius a Severus. Severus lo besó.

-Gracias por tan hermoso regalo Sirius. Y gracias a ti por ser nuestra hija Eileen Alejandra.

Les dijo Severus a "la madre" y a la hija. Sirius sonrió, mientras su hija reclamaba en un monumental berrinche que tenia hambre, así que la acercó a su pezón y le dio de comer.

-Gracias a ti por darme este regalo tan precioso Severus.

-Al principio te molestaste cuando te enteraste de que estabas en estado.

-Bueno eso fue, por que tú nunca me dijiste que podía quedar embarazado por andarme acostando con un mitad vampiro, pero ahora me alegro. Severus sabes que tú te tendrás que quedar con la niña, porque conmigo corre demasiado riesgo, además no tiene ningún futuro: el Ministerio me busca por lo de James y Lily.

-Pero tú no tuviste nada que ver. Quédate conmigo y con nuestra hija.

Gimió Severus desesperado.

-El trato era quedarme hasta que ella naciera. Severus, tarde o temprano el Ministerio me encontrará, nada los convencerá de que soy inocente.

-Pero Eileen nacería dentro de dos meses, no hoy. Además ese día tú estabas conmigo, comprando cositas de bebé, fue el día que cumpliste tres meses de embarazo.

- Severus, no quiero que mi hija sepa de lo que se me acusa. Por eso, lo mejor es que se quede contigo y que tú digas que fue concebida por una mujer y que esta murió, Severus.

-No Sirius, tú eres inocente... me niego a perderte.

-Pero por amor a ustedes dos, yo te dejo libre Severus a ti y a nuestra hija.

-No quiero ser libre, los quiero a ustedes dos.

- Severus te amo.

Suspiro Sirius. Eileen se había quedado dormidita en sus brazos después de que le sacara los gases.

-Yo también te amo Sirius.

Le dijo Severus besándolo. 4 horas después, cuando ya Severus y Eileen dormían, Sirius se levantó en silencio aún adolorido por el parto, pero sabiendo que era la única oportunidad de escapar se vistió en silencio. Miro a Severus y luego a la niña que había dormido entre medio de ambos y que ahora dormía entre medio de su padre y una almohada que había puesto Sirius en su lugar.

-Los dejo, mis dos tesoros, pero por su propio bien. Cuando yo este en Azkaban, será por un asesinato, pero no por el de Lily y James que nunca cometí, será por el de Peter. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tu conseguirás una mujer con que casarte que te merezca Severus y Eileen tendrá una madre verdadera. No un padre prófugo, acusado de traición. Voy a pagar un crimen en Azkaban lo cómico es que no es el crimen que cometí. Cuida a Eileen.

Susurro Sirius y salió de la cabaña. Pero antes le dejo a Severus una carta, una carta donde decía algo muy claro, era una mentira, pero era la única forma en que conseguiría que Severus, volviera a rehacer su vida, volviéndolo a odiar a él.

_Mentí por nuestra hija, yo si fui el traidor...Y no lo siento._

Sirius

Esa misma mañana intento matar a Peter pero no lo consiguió y fue atrapado por los aurores. Y pocos días después fue condenado a Azkaban sin juicio previo. Mientras era llevado a Azkaban Sirius vio a Severus esperándolo fuera del Ministerio con la hija de ambos en brazos. Esperaba que le dijera que era mentira, esas dos palabras bastarían para que Severus moviera cielo, mar y tierra para sacarlo de prisión, pero en cambio las palabras que recibió fueron las siguientes.

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice, Severus.

Severus lo miró con rencor y dolor al sentir como se rompía su corazón y aferrando a su bebé, juro alejarla de su otro padre para siempre.

-Yo siempre te protegeré, hija, tu pa' nunca se acercará a ti de nuevo.

Le juro a la pequeñita, quien se estaba llevando a la boca lo que se había vuelto su dulce favorito, el cabello de su papá. Cuando Eileen cumplió los once años Severus la mando de interna a un colegio de América. Y cuando Sirius escapo de Azakaban y el director los obligó a llevar la fiesta en paz Severus hizo algo imperdonable, le dijo a Sirius que Eileen había muerto.

Y ahora se daba cuenta del daño, que había echo... Sirius estaba muerto y su hija quería conocer a su otro padre, quería conocer al padre que la había traído al mundo.

-Lo siento Ei... ¿Cómo te lo diré? ¿Que haré para que me perdones, mi niña?

**FIN**


End file.
